Chateau Leblanc
Chateau Leblanc is a location in Final Fantasy X-2, originally the Guado Mansion which was home to the leaders of Guadosalam before the events of Final Fantasy X. It is where the Leblanc Syndicate reside, Leblanc living in the room that used to belong to Seymour Guado while Logos and Ormi's have their rooms in in the secret underground maze where the Leblanc Syndicate have established a "mission" room with a Sphere Oscillo-finder a "treasure" room, with spheres, and other acquirements from other missions. Story During the events of Final Fantasy X, Yuna and her guardians were summoned to the manor where Seymour offered the summoner a wedding proposal while presenting a sphere containing scenes from Zanarkand. After Seymour's actions in wiping out the Ronso result with the Guado placing themselves in exile in the Macalania Woods as the Eternal Calm begins, Leblanc sets up the Leblanc Syndicate in Guadosalam with the renamed Chateau Leblanc as her base of operations. After Leblanc and her gang infiltrate the Celsius to steal the half of the Zanarkand Sphere while they were giving the Awesome Sphere to one of the two Spiran parties, the Gullwings resolve to infiltrate Chateau Leblanc in the guise of Leblanc's to steal back the sphere. Within the headquarters, the Gullwings discover Leblanc already had the other half of the Zanarkand Sphere, find another Crimson Sphere, and meet with Maechen. During the events of Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission, Leblanc is revealed to have moved out of Guadosalam to set up the Leblanc Syndicate in Mt. Gagazet. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Missions Chapter Two Strip Search :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' The Leblanc Syndicate may have stolen the Gullwings's hard-earned sphere, but you're going to sneak into Chateau Leblanc and steal it right back! Locate the Syndicate members deployed across Spira and relieve them of their clothing. *'Objective': Acquire three women's Syndicate uniforms. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. *'Reward': None Faking and Entering :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Nobody steals from the Gullwings! Break into Chateau Leblanc and take back what is rightfully yours! *'Objective': Recover the stolen sphere. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they steal three uniforms. *'Reward': Crimson Sphere 10, Healing Light Garment Grid. Sidequests AP Farming There exists a good AP farming technique that requires a "Turbo" controller or other controller that can be "taped down". This trick is used to quickly farm large amounts of AP. It can be done almost anywhere in Spira, but because the enemy formations in Chateau Leblanc consist of three, or occasionally four, not-too-strong enemies, this area is the best. The player should play through the area till they reach an inlet with a save sphere. At this point, the player can change the party's dresspheres to almost anything they like, with a few things to keep in mind. Unless the characters have reached high enough levels that they can defeat all enemies in the enemy party before they get in a hit, one character should be a White Mage. The other characters should be characters that have the Attack command. The player should set the cursor to memory and initiate the first battle (remembering to stay in the inlet near the save sphere), preferably by walking directly into the corner closest to the sphere. When the battle begins, the White Mage should use Pray, and the other characters attack. After the battle, the player should take a livestrong bracelet (or something similar) and wrap it around the controller to hold down the button, take another one, and wrap around the controller's movement joystick so that Yuna is walking/running into the corner. Once started up, the game will keep going and the party will keep reeling in AP with little to no maintenance. Treasure Enemy Formations Chapter 2= *Ormi, Dr. Goon, Fem-Goon (Boss) *Logos, Ormi (Boss) *Logos, Ormi, Leblanc (Boss) |-|Chapter 3= |-|Chapter 5= *Blue Elemental x2 *Archaeothyris x2, Blue Elemental *Bascinet x2, Blue Elemental *Archaeothyris, Queen Coeurl Musical Themes The background music to Chateau Leblanc is "Anything Goes for Leblanc!". While in the Hidden Passageway, the music changes to "Three Mice in Chateau Leblanc". Gallery Gallery Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations